Harry Potter and the Power Unbound
by magikuser28
Summary: harry is left alone at the dursleys and when vernon loses his job the dursleys break harry away from his preordaind path magic sends a representative to help him features dark, smart powerful some ability crossovers anti dumbles ron hermione ginny
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:dont own jack the powers that be do but jk rowling owns harry potter i own adume nakue though so hah btw if you recignize elements from your stories well they say imatation is the best compement on to the story

* * *

Now everyone tries to be normal but in a single neighborhood they take normal to the extreme but on this night magic was literally in the air but during this nightlife would be completely altered from its pre-ordained course when Vernon Dursley came home completely smashed after losing his job now he had abused Harry potter like starving beating but to night he would try to break Harry but magic could not send a representative to save him. Vernon called his son and wife and told them with hate and malice in his voice that the freak (Harry) made him lose his job and they should rid him from existence. But what the Dursleys did not know is what they set in to motion and released from its own bonds magik and power incarnate. So when Dudley Dursley decided to wake his cousin he sat on him he broke all Harry's ribs into three uneven pieces

Harry woke up Petunia Dursley shoved one of dudlys old shirts that she gave Harry last year into his mouth then she went down stairs to grab some equipment to torture what she thought of as the freak she grabbed a box and put barbed wire, sheep shears, knives, a battery, wood, and cleaning supplies, a few condoms of all things what she would do would make even demons cringe at what she would do to the pure soul of Harry potter.

Harry who was watching as his uncle broke each toe on his left foot while his cousin did his right foot and he could not scream or move then he saw his aunt come in with a box full of things and through the haze of pain he heard her say fix his feet I'll fix his face.

Petunia grabbed a knife and wrapped barbed wire around it then poured hydrogen peroxide (alcohol for disinfecting wounds but very painful) then took it to his face and slowly sliced open his cheeks then she put some duck tape on his two cheek wounds by now his voice box was hoarse both Dudley and Vernon Dursley were watching Vernon told his son that they should let petunia do her work first and they went down stairs to grab something to eat.

Petunia then took out the shirt sleeve from the freaks mouth she the took off her pants and panties and told him to lick her so when she shove her furry pussy into his face bit down and she slapped him then grabbed his arm squeezed for extra skin then stabbed her knife through the excess skin. Harry immediately started licking his aunt. Petunia was enjoying it then she started screaming. She climaxed all over Harry. Then she left him all alone to cry himself to sleep. While crying unknowingly he also sent out a magical pulse that made most that felt it cringe in pain at the helplessness and the pain. Meanwhile all over London a massive magical storm appeared striking all over but harming nothing. Then in privet drive all the lightning converged and a person appeared.

A man that felt the sorrow and pain that the pulse sent with it he looked in front of him and saw no.4 privet drive.

When Vernon Dursley heard the knock at the door he mumbled to himself that it better not be a freak knocking on his door when he suddenly the door was knocked off its hinges and walked like it was something you saw every day upstairs he saw the state of Harry potter barbed wire around both ankles and wrists the word freak carved and burnt into his skin not to mention knifes in both arms. The man then just suddenly started screaming

the Dursleys felt the house shake then a bright light suddenly held them against the wall and did the same treatment that Harry received when petunia Dursley numbly raised her head she saw a sight that had not been seen on the face of the planet a man in black bondage pants black shirt black trench coat with a pentagram in a circle with a crescent moon with two feathered wings one pure white the other pure black

Adume was livid as he gave the Dursleys the same treatment Harry received then he went up to Harry potter's "Room" he then conjured a Polaroid camera and took pictures of the "room" after he was done he took out a blade and sliced through the bindings on Harry's Body and disappeared.

* * *

God he was having a bad day first his girlfriend dumps him because he cares about his work and now his boss told him to take a break suddenly a man no wait a kid in black is walking towards the hospital and tells him that he needs some help a friend he knows was mutilated by he so called relatives he then says to the kid in black to follow him he then yells for a stretcher and some doctors and nurses to come then at the wrong time he boss shows up the ass he thought and his boss said "your on break so what are you doing" "I'm saving this boys life you ass" I say. Then have the doctors and nurses rush him to surgery while I ask the other boy what happened he just said call the police and the he'd tell it in one go 


	2. a new home

Pain that's all he could feel in the abyss then he saw a light and it pulled him to it and he heard it is not yet your time 

So doc how is he and don't sugar coat it for the cops also give them the photos and reports of your team he watched as the doctor give the photos and the reports many paled at the frontal pictures and a few threw up. this child's name is Harry Potter and this is what his so called family did to him now I bet you are asking yourselves one of two things one are these people human I say yes the other question is how did I appear at the right time well I guess that's a longer answer parts I cant answer but most I can now don't get upset I work as a observer a lot and for more money I'm also a body guard I was sent to protect him luckily I arrived early now there are two things you should do is put guards on him and put passwords for the guards the reason is he is being hunted by two groups and don't trust the government make sure the dursleys have a nice stay and I do want them to have a fair trail. But can we get him some food he'll need it when he wakes up ok

"But how do we know we can trust you?" a detective asked with a sneer

"Simple did I leave him there to die or save his life?" Adume asked.

Harry woke up in a strange white room and immediately tried to get up not only was there pain but he felt a hand on his chest saying don't move your injured. What's your name I'm angel, well actually seripth (saer-e-pth) but everyone calls me angel and I'm a doctor so your name? Harry replied Harry. Harry potter. Ok Harry would you like anything to eat? Harry replied sure your not going to hurt me are you my uncle told me that doctors hurt people please don't hurt me.

Son I won't hurt you. Well that's not true doctors help people and we try not to hurt only save ok Harry?

**_elsewhere _**

How bad are the dursleys? bad but somehow the dursleys lived to bad for them and the news got a hold on the story and now to bad for them even judges have declined taking them to court and its reached national media level but we've issued to all media networks a black ball no pictures of Mr. potter so they might have to go to Interpol or some other multi-national court system of course they charge crimes a lot worse murder is life in prison or death. But they deserve it for what they did

Harry watched as a teenager came in with a police officer both sat down the teen said hi I'm Adume I was hired as your body guard by a person that wishes to remain anonymous and wishes you no harm he was also the one who told me "other" things about you and don't worry I don't report to any one and I looked at your real history and I like what I see. By the way this is captain Whyte of the surrey district now what I'm about to tell you will change both of you. The man I was sent by was magik. Wait hear me out Harry here is a wizard and magic does exist it's just been hidden after most who use it have been hunted. Capiche? Questions? "Yeah is magic evil?" captain Whyte asked. No. its purely intent well actually some is evil but that's another thing Harry I can see a question trying to surface ask it what's the harm? Well you said you were sent by magic and you referred it as him so how is that possible? Harry asked. simple but your going deep into history before the schism magic was a part of every day life but magic had become tired and wanted to live so it at that point created a soul but it would live again and again mages tried to kill magik for power but it would be reborn each time and mages gradually became more feared. Eventually it lived lives of sorrow. Now here my part in the story my family was once feared by mages who tried to conquer Europe and we got sick of having to be one of the only families to protect Europe and left on a ship we cast a wild spell and it took half of our family to china and the other half to Japan over time we gained the trust of the shinobi families and took some missions like shinobi but as time went on we realized we were no longer weak wizards but as we respected nearly everything we acknowledged our selves as magic users later on during a double family of our Chinese and Japanese meeting a few months before when one of the Chinese soul master told them all a prophecy the I had two souls only a truly terrible event would cause them to merge but then he said that all the masters would teach me and then later did magik told me to come to Harry's families house but blocked me from going in until you were near death when I saw what happened I was sad and pissed off and merged but I was strangely the dominant soul so I only gained his memory and some powers and also some physical abilities and attributes but not his personality of which I'm glad of. before I left I was traveling and a messenger from the emperor told me that both branches of my family had been killed by a insane mans minions in Europe and so I asked if I could leave to hunt the killers the emperor gave me and envelope and said I have his protection so here I am. I haven't killed yet but before magik faded in to the ethereal light he told me that I would be vital to your success. So yeah

That's a lot to take in son but what do you need me for? Captain Whyte asked.

To protect harry me from manipulative people that only want to use him.

Done so do you want officers to live with you otherwise we might have problems.

Done. Adume said

That is if harry would want to live with me so would you?

Will I and my pet Hedwig be allowed out side? Harry asked

Yep she's very beautiful and if you want I can train you in various magical, physical, and mental arts but you will have to work hard at them but only if you choose to have me teach them to you

**_LATER_**

Wow now this a house harry said

The house was a two story house with trees everywhere in the back there was a deep lake and on one side it looked like it was a mountain along with some dummies that looked like they have been used a lot.

in the house it had something that closely resembled a gym and many rooms a kitchen library but it was the walls of the house that drew harry's attention it had the color of the elements but what surprised him is that they did fight at all in appearance but wove together in a way that spoke of a sense of calm

Adume spoke and mysteriously said "I have helped the elements find balance and now I have received their protection"

"Cool" not understanding at all harry said

And here's your room if you need anything my room is right next to yours and the house will tell me if anything's wrong

In his room the was a bed two dressers a nice cd player and a note saying in the library there is a bunch of cds

hey harry this is just a question but if you want me to teach you anything I can just read some of the things I can teach you but these are not the only things that I teach. Understand? Meet me in the library for dinner

Wow this is a lot to take in and then he decided to go to the library to look at the packet

When he entered the library he saw that there was a dinner table and many other tables with pencils as he sat down he opened the packet and he saw the classes he could take they were as follows

**Magic arts:**

Wizardry-wizard magic all years

Witchcraft-witch magic all years

Druidism- communicating with the elements

Occlumency- shielding and organizing your mind

Legitimacy- to read (for lack of a better word someone's) mind

Necromancy-the art of communicating with the dead and raising the undead (not evil just misunderstood)

Wicca- spirit magic type of magic in my story

Soul magic- using your soul magic summoning your soul to fight with you (last used majorly in ancient Egypt)

Blood magic- volatile magic very powerful

animangus-the art of turning into an animal

**Physical arts:**

Martial arts-style depends on level you wish to pursue

Ninjutsu-aim with weapons and a type of magic anyone can learn

Taijutsu- speed+power+martial art

Genjustu- illusions only able to be dispelled by someone trained in the shinobi arts

Chakra- must be willing to go through a lot of pain

Seals- safer blood magic

Smithery-self explaining

stratagy- self expanatory

abilties will be reaveled before lessions

more just ask


	3. an

sorry everybody i was getting way behind in school and we are having finals i am trying to do everything but am really doing nothing from overwork also i would like some reviews on some stories like a (harry potter-halo x-over) and (harry starcraft) (harry potter mass effect) (naruto starcraft) narutostargate and finally a (harry potter or naruto x-over with shamen king)

now vote on what you want please and i will try to get it done asap


End file.
